Ranger
Description: Rangers are skilled stalkers and hunters who make their home in the woods. Their martial skill is nearly the equal of the fighter, but they lack the latter's dedication to the craft of fighting. Instead, the ranger focuses his skills and training on a specific enemy - a type of creature he bears a vengeful grudge against and hunts above all others. Rangers often accept the role of protector, aiding those who live in or travel through the woods. His skills allow him to move quietly and stick to the shadows, especially in natural settings ,and he also has special knowledge of certain types of creatures. Finally, an experienced ranger has such a tie to nature that he can actually draw on natural power to cast divine spells, much as a druid does, and like a druid he is often accompanied by animal companions. Alignment Restrictions: None Hit Die: d10 Proficiencies: Armor (Light, Medium), Shields, Weapons (Martial, Simple) Skill Points: (Int mod * 4 at 1st level) 4 + Int mod Skills: Animal Empathy, Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Discipline, Heal, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Parry, Search, Set Trap, Spot Primary Saving Throw(s): Fortitude Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom-based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). Must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spellâ€™s level to cast a spell. Special Abilities & Feats *Level 1 Dual-wield, Favored Enemy, Trackless Step *Level 5 Favored Enemy *Level 6 Animal Companion *Level 9 Improved Two-Weapon Fighting *Level 10 Favored Enemy *Level 15 Favored Enemy *Level 20 Favored Enemy *Level 25 Favored Enemy *Level 30 Favored Enemy *Level 35 Favored Enemy *Level 40 Favored Enemy Spells Level 1 *Camouflage *Cure Light Wounds *Entangle *Grease *Magic Fang *Resist Elements *Summon Creature I *Ultravision Level 2 *Cat's Grace *Hold Animal *One with the Land *Protection from Elements *Sleep *Summon Creature II Level 3 *Aid *Blade Thirst *Cure Moderate Wounds *Invisibility Purge *Greater Magic Fang *Neutralize Poison *Remove Disease *Summon Creature III Level 4 *Cure Serious Wounds *Freedom of Movement *Mass Camouflage *Polymorph Self *Summon Creature IV Spells per Day Epic Ranger Skill Points: 4 + Int mod Bonus Feats: 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38 Epic Ranger Bonus Feats: Bane of Enemies, Blinding Speed, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Favored Enemy, Improved Combat Casting, Perfect Health Notes *When reaching Ranger levels with bonus Favoured Enemy feats at epic character levels (not just epic ranger levels), an Epic Feat may be chosen from the Epic Ranger Bonus list instead of the usual Favored Enemy. *A good example of using one level of Ranger in epic levels is with a caster type. With just one level of Ranger in epic levels you can take Improved Combat Casting ( provided you already have the prereqs for the feat) instead of your first favored enemy as well as pickup Discipline or some other useful skills that may not be available to your caster class, and usually most pure casters can get away with losing one level to their caster level. External resources *Ranger Guide by DarthMuffin at GameFAQs NWN page Category:Classes